homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101815-Real Heroism
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:12 -- CC: Hey, are you feeling better? CC: You seemed pretty distraught earlier CC: Uhh, buzz? CC: Is the heroine missing in action? AT: I wasn't distrraught. AT: I was botherred. AT: Perrturrbed. CC: ...kinda seemed that way, to bee honest CC: Capitals, shoutpoles, using my last name CC: I let it go hoping you would cool off after tending to the mothergrub CC: And figured that maybe we could meet up on the way there AT: It's fine. AT: I'm prrobablly going a differrent way. CC: What way? CC: Wouldn't the other routes be longer? AT: But maybe fasterr. CC: ...that makes no sense AT: It's easierr to move morre quicklly in some pllaces than in otherrs. AT: Especiallly when it's a fairr distance. AT: I'm going to apprroach frrom a differrent dirrection, anyways. CC: Fair enough, but differant direction? CC: I thought you were tending to the mothergrub CC: So that'd be your hive, right? AT: Yes AT: It woulld. CC: I at least know the area it's in though, I know which direction you at least ought to be coming from CC: Are you gonna pop up form the other side of the desert? AT: Yes AT: Jadeblloods arre naturrall burrrowerrs. AT: Obviouslly. AT: What do you THINK ourr teeth arre forr. AT: Hint: it's burrrowing. AT: Therre's nothing ridicullous about that suggestion at alll. CC: Can't say I've heard that before CC: You alright? CC: Avoiding me? CC: Is this about Aaisha's orders? AT: No AT: Why woulld I have a prrobllem with herr orrderrs? CC: Well, you certainly seemed to have one earlier AT: Welll AT: I don't. AT: Obviouslly? CC: Okay, I think I prefered it when we lied about our exploits CC: Comb on, Lorrea CC: This is the chance to do the actual hero thing AT: I AM doing the herro thing! AT: That's what I DO CC: ...what are you gonna do? AT: Nothing? CC: Roundabout paths and whatnot AT: I'm just going to be a llittlle bit llate. CC: This isn't a game of boardskirmish CC: You're not gonna go around and set some kind of trap CC: We need to confront this single troll and take the discs CC: Sooner the better for the sake of the world CC: Being late don't make much sense CC: Especially since it's you of all trolls AT: Maybe I won't be llate AT: It was an estimate. AT: I coulld be wrrong. CC: Gambling on time, not good for time sensitive things CC: a no-go as far as business is concerned AT: Nyarrlla AT: What makes you think that this is how it's supposed to go. AT: The Orraclle's allrready suggested that someone was going to ruin everrything AT: What if it's supposed to be me CC: I thought you didn't like what the oracle says CC: And don't you think being all together mite negate that? CC: I doubt you'd be the weak link anyway CC: The only way to ruin this is to not be there at all or sabotage it intentionally AT: LLike by invollving Serrios. CC: You think Aaisha or the Oracle are sabotaging it by bringing him in? AT: I don't KNOW AT: It seems wrrong. CC: Okay, so how can we make it right? CC: Going ahead with the plan before he can catch up? CC: We're going there to wait CC: Unless you wanna find that troll out in the desert, there's nothing that can be done at this point AT: Rrrrrright. CC: ...Is that what your game is? AT: Welll AT: No AT: ??? AT: Nyarrlla have I said that I wasn't folllowing the pllan CC: Waspn't following? CC: You made the plan CC: I would have gone alone til you suggested we make it a group effort CC: Yeah, since then I found a bit more about it, but as far as plans go, it was your idea at least that we'd go together AT: It stopped being my pllan AT: You're in charrge, rememberr? CC: Is that what this is about? AT: No CC: I'm only the "offiicial leader" because I got contracted to do it CC: And Aaisha thought to when she sent in Serios AT: But I recommended you forr it AT: Not knowing what IT was CC: So you want to be in charge then? CC: Your plan? CC: Your heroics? AT: No AT: I mean AT: Nyarrlla llet's be entirrelly forrthrright CC: Yes, let's AT: The Orraclle doesn't carre about eitherr of us outside of serrving as instrruments to get herr to Serrios. AT: The Orraclle set this in motion AT: And yourr payment is having yourr name alll overr it, if I'm not mistaken CC: I'm not doing this for prestige or payment CC: I'm doing this for it's importance in saving the world CC: the most I get out of this aside from that is making things less tense with Aaisha CC: And I'm not even sure I care about that after her bullshit accusations CC: The Oracle as far I know, which I did get from her, wants to live CC: she piggybacks off of us playing the game and we take her into a new universe we create CC: Or she dies CC: So yes, she may not care, or she might CC: I don't CC: We can question her loyalty later though CC: We either take the chance and follow what she says about these discs saving the world or don't CC: Either we make it or not CC: In both scenarios AT: Wait AT: What AT: New univerrse? CC: It may be the end goal of the game CC: We're not really saving the world CC: It's doomed no matter what we do CC: And the came doesn't like stowaways CC: game* CC: The planet dies except twelve of us CC: and we play the game CC: If we win, we get a new universe AT: Was this AT: Not something that seemed imporrtant to mention. CC: I only learned this recently CC: My last talk with the oracle CC: That info dump I mentioned CC: When I also learned why she shipped AT: Right. AT: Okay. AT: You're right. CC: I hadn't talked much about it CC: I didn't wanna make anyone panic CC: "Hey guys we had it wrong, we're not saving the world, everyone but us is gonna die" CC: Yeah, not a conversation I wanted to start AT: Honestlly it's prrobablly betterr to keep that quiet. AT: Though. AT: Helliux may need to hearr it. AT: If I've judged him right. CC: What do you mean? AT: Welll if alll but twellve of us arre going to die AT: You're going to invollve him AT: Arren't you two cllose? AT: ... CC: Yeah, one of the closest things I have to a friend AT: Erribus invited the bitch of dellblloom. AT: I mean witch. AT: Obviouslly. CC: Uhh, what? AT: I gave him a heads up as to some of what was going on. AT: He turrned to HERR. CC: I thought I'd told him that she was dangerous CC: And, how do we determine who's involved in the game? AT: One of herr conditions was apparrentlly that I die frrist. AT: Firrst. AT: I don't know. CC: I know way more than eleven other trolls, I doubt they're all involved by association AT: I guess we're just supposed to KNOW. CC: That's why I was keeping all of this quiet CC: From anyone who wasn't already experiencing it AT: Yes. AT: That was sorrt of my pllan. AT: I was just asking arround. CC: As was I CC: Kinda tears my vascular pump whenever I hear a no AT: I guess we may need that llist. CC: Yep CC: Luckily for us, Serios is still doing it CC: The letter AT: If he trries anything outside of his orrderrs AT: You'lll back me up, right? CC: If he does, it'll probably be against me CC: So you'll back /me/ up, right? AT: He'lll find a harrd time getting past my saberr. CC: Thanks, if he goes after you, I'll make sure that it stings bad AT: And if he goes afterr Carrayx, it'lll be worrse. AT: We won't even have to do anything AT: She'lll take him down by herrsellf CC: No doubt about that CC: He'll be knocked out before the first round bell AT: Obviouslly. AT: Hey, uh. AT: Thanks, I guess. CC: Don't worry about it CC: We're friends, right? AT: Yeah. AT: Thank you. ♦ -- allodicTemperament AT blocked cascadingCourtier CC at 22:37 -- -- allodicTemperament AT mercifully forgave cascadingCourtier CC at 22:37 -- AT: Sorrry -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:37 -- CC: ...♦ Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea